Winchester's Colt
by wolfymel14
Summary: Violet Monroe is saved by the Winchester brothers after 3 demons killed her father and tried to kill her. One of them took the Colt, one of the only guns that can kill demons. Can Violet, Sam, Dean, and Bobby find the Colt before Lucifer? Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**New Fan Fiction Alert! A Supernatural one! It's a Sam/OC! **_

_**Winchester's Colt! Please review! All Supernatural character **__**don't **__**belong to me! Tell me what ya think and give me some ideas! ~ Wolfy**_

_**#^*^#**_

I clutched the gun to much chest as I hid behind the restaurant garbage can. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! I chanted in my head. They already killed my daddy and now they're gonna kill me! I should have listened to my dad and stayed in the closet.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, little girl!" The man with a gruff voice yelled from the other side of the trash can. The tears pooled out of my eyes, collecting the dirt and ash from my face, and dripped onto my ripped shirt. I held my breath and the man's footsteps got closer. Then I lost it.

The man pulled me up harshly by my shoulders, and pulled the gun out of my hand. I felt something poke my back and saw it was the man's accomplice poking me with the mouth of the gun. "Now, girl, tell me where your dad hid it!" I struggled in the air and tried to kick the man. The man growled and I felt the gun push harder on my spine. "Hid what?" I sobbed.

"You know what! Now tell me! Or I hurt you so bad you'd _wish _you were dead. Tell me! Now!" I closed my eyes and said, "Fine, beat me, shoot me, whatever! I don't know what you're talking about!" Then I heard a gunshot, and I was dropped to the ground. I blacked out as I hit the cold asphalt. Goodbye cruel world. Hated knowing you!

_**#^*^#**_

Death is peaceful; once you're dead. But you're _**not **_supposed to feel pain, right? Then I'm not dead. I'm not dead! But then why can't I see anything? And can't I hear anything else but my thoughts?

The light above me got brighter and brighter then I was awake. And alive. Wait a minute. I _must _be dreaming. Because why would there be _two _incredibly cute guys leaning over me? This must be a dream.

"Hey," one of them said, looking relieved. This one had shaggy brown hair, bright green eyes, and an award winning smile. "You're awake," said the other one. He had short brown hair, the most beautiful eyes. And they were blue. His smile wasn't as cute as the other ones, but it was close.

I breathed out a cough and they gave me a drink of water. I layed my head against the pillow. Wait, they gave me a pillow? That's so sweet! I feel back asleep a couple minutes later. I woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. Just like my daddy used to make. I sat up and patted the blankets that covered me. And I was in different clothes! They took my clothes off!

My head was spinning a hundred miles an hour, and I felt sick. Where was I? Why was I alive? How did I get here? Why am I here? Why did _they _help me? All these questions zoomed around my brain. Then I heard the door open. Shaggy-Haired Guy came in, and smiled at me. I felt my face burn, and he said, "Are you hungry?" I looked at him in wonder, then nodded my head. He turned his head out the door, "Yeah, make another batch of bacon!" I smiled at the sound of my most favorite food. I swear to you, bacon could save the world if it had powers.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, smiling at me again. I nodded slowly. "What's your name?" Curiosity got the best of me. "One second," he said and walked back out the door. When he came back in, the other one was carrying a plate with bacon and waffles. These guys were officially my new favorite people. He gave me the plate, which I took greedily. Pretty-Eyes Guy sat on the bed, and Shaggy stood there with his arms crossed. "Now," Pretty-Eyes, said. "We're gonna ask you a few things, okay?" I nodded, not looking away from my plate. "What's your name?" I gulped down a piece of bacon before I answered. "Violet Monroe." I took another bite. I glanced at them and swallowed, "Now what are your names?" Pretty-Eyes looked hesitant. "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam Winchester." I glanced at them, "Thanks for saving me, Sam and Dean," I nodded and took another bite. "It's not a problem. Um, do you know why those…._guys _killed your father?" I stopped mid-bite. Now I remember, they killed my died. Ass holes. "No. I'd prefer to _**not **_answer that question. I don't know anyway," I said in a cold voice.

I finished my food then started off the bed. Dean grabbed my arms, "What do you think you're doing?" I pulled away from him and stood up. "I'm going to put my dish in the sink then take a shower. Is that a problem?" I walked around Sam and out the door before he could answer. I was in a old rackety house. When walked into the kitchen, there was a man in a wheelchair reaching into the fridge. He was wearing a old trucker's cap, and a old plaid button-up shirt. He jumped when he turned and saw me. "Gah! Dammit, Dean." He mumbled as he rolled around me. I put my dish in the sink and went back into the room.

"Which one of you changed me?" I asked when I stepped into the room. Dean was trying to not laugh, and Sam was blushing. "Well thank you, but I could have done it myself when I woke up." Sam shook his head. "Well your welcome, Miss Snooty Pants," Sam said sarcastically. "I hope you know that's my shirt you're wearing." Now it was my turn to blush. Damn his cute smile and attitude. Shit, now I felt like a bitch. "Thank you. Do you have any more questions?" Dean was now standing, "Yeah." Sam finished with, "Do remember where the gun you had is?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Yes. Another man, that was not there when the almost killed me, he took it, and I found one of the other guy's. It's lost."


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry that I haven't updated in almost two months. That's way too long, I know. So I had a brain storm, while watching a re-run of Supernatural, and came up with this! Ta-da! Tell me what I think!**

**Review please! And I do not own anything Supernatural related! I love you my wonderful fans! ~Wolfy**

_Sam's POV_

_This girl was something else. Just, different. She was like me and Dean. Demons ruined our lives, and killed our family. And I felt drawn to her, like a little kid and a forbidden cookie-jar. Can't have, but want you want it anyway._

_Her smug smile turned scared as she said those two words, "It's lost." The quiver in her voice just wanted to make me hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Then reality hit me. It's lost. And Lucifer is on the hunt for it. Oh freaking shit._

"_Shit," Dean said bluntly. He rubbed the side of his face, some of the oil from the __**Impala **__staining his fingers. _

"_Okay, Princess," Dean said harshly. "Where were you when these things, demos, found you and your father?" She leaned back and forth on her feet unsteadily, scratching her upper arms. _

_She looked to be about seventeen-eighteen, but she would look better if she got a shower and some girls' clothes. But we didn't have that luxury right now, the girls' clothes I mean. Her eyes widened and glared at Dean in resentment. _

"_Dad heard the door break open. We were on the couch watching Sunday football, and he bolted up and pushed me into our coat closet, locking the door. They were yelling at him in really weird voices, 'Where is it, where is it?' they screamed. My dad said nothing, and then they shot him. The gun was with me in the closet, he tucked it in my pocket when he pushed into the closet. So, when I thought it was safe, I got out, saw my dad lying there__** dead, **__and just ran. Turn out, they followed me, and here we are now." _

_She said all this quickly, moving her hands around, helping describe the whole scene. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but she blinked them away before they could spill over._

Violet's POV

I hugged myself tight, looking back and forth between my two saviors, Sam and Dean. These two guys were just plain amazing, no other word to describe them.

Dean looked like he was going to explode; clenched teeth, tight knuckles, and heavy breathing. He scratched the back of his neck, pushing down hard.

I whipped away those tears that barely escaped, and flicked my fingers, falling on the bed. God, why did this have to happen to me? Can I just get one stroke of luck? That too much?

"You found her," A smooth voice said. I pushed myself up, now looking at a man with short dark-brown hair, a suit, and a trench coat. I jumped back, surprised, and came in contact with Dean's arm. He pushed me towards this man, and I recoiled.

"Don't force her, Dean," Sam said coldly, and gave me a slight smile. This man crossed his arms over his chest, looking me over.

"I'm Castiel, one of God's loyal Angels." I stared at him blankly. This guy was an Angel? No way, where were his wings then?

"Where are your wings, _Castiel?" _Somehow he manifested a flashlight, threw it to Dean, and turned off the light. Now it was pitch-black in this small window-less room. I whimpered quietly, and Dean flicked on the flashlight, revealing a shadow of wings behind Castiel.

It took me all of two seconds, after seeing this shadow, and ran out the bed room door and almost to the front door. Two arms wrapped around my waist before I could even touch the door-knob. They pulled me back quickly, pushing all the air out of my lungs.

"Let me go! I want to go home!" I yelled but was cut off by Sam's large hand. I struggled in his arms, flailing my limbs everywhere.

"You don't have a home! They burned it down!" Dean said harshly, apparently not caring what his words did to me.

I went limp in Sam's arms, closing my eyes, and fighting against the tears that built up in them. The dam broke loose, and the tears streamed down my face and onto Sam's hand. He pulled it away, and sat me on my feet. I sat on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest, and buried my head in them, hiding behind my hair.

"Aw crap, now she's crying." Dean's voice made my tears come faster, and I struggled to breathe. Castiel's voice cut through the awkward silence.

"Sam, Dean, do you have any idea where the Colt is?" I wanted to kick myself for crying in front of them like a baby, but cold hard reality just hit me pretty hard.

"Violet, explained what happened before you showed up, Cass." Dean sighed, scratching the back of his neck in frustration. "She probably thinks we're nuts, with the talk of demons, Angels, and Satan. No wonder she wanted to run." Dean actually sounded sincere, and a little sorry.

I whipped my face, looking up, and finally getting my breath back. Standing shakily, I eyed the bed room door.

"Um, can I take a shower, I feel dirty." I wrinkled my nose at the well-pronounced smell of B.O. and looked pleadingly at Dean.

"Yeah," he puffed. He pointed down the hall. "Down the hall, first door to the left." I nodded thankfully at him, and shuffled down the hall into the small bathroom.

The towels were under the sink, along with soap and shampoo. I relished the warm water washing away the sweat, crusted dirt, and a few tears. Scrubbing my body and hair, I instantly felt a little better. I shut off the water, wrapping the towel around me, and stepping on to the cold tile floor. The clothes Sam gave me, basketball-shorts and a vintage concert shirt, didn't smell so I slipped them back on and rummaged for a comb or brush. I found one in the drawers and ran it through my knotted black hair.

My feet slapped against the cold wood floor, feeling like ice cubes. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were sitting around the table, discussing something. I paid them no attention as I walked into the living room, curling up on the couch, hugging one of the pillows to my chest and glaring at the wall.

"Princess," Bobby's gruff voice came from behind me, and he rolled in front of me, blocking my view of the wall.

"My name is Violet. I am not a princess, nor will I ever be." I grumbled to him, and looked at my necklace; the last thing I have to remember my dad by. It's green and blue stone glistened in the dim light, and I ran my finger across the spikes that were around the edges.

Bobby watched me intently, and his eyes zeroed in on my necklace. I put my hand over it, feeling self-conscience, and I a little violated.

"Were did you get that?" He asked, reaching toward me. I turned away from him, facing the couch cushions, clutching my necklace. It was a habit that I messed with it. I just felt bare and strange without it, and no one was ever allowed to touch it.

"My dad gave it to me when I was little, now please leave me alone." I dozed off to the murmurs and grumbles of the guys and Cass talking. In my dreams it was a replay of the worst day of my life.

I woke in a cold sweat, gasping to breathe. Gulping air and looking around the darkness, I spotted Sam in the Lazy-Boy looking through folders, and scribbling stuff down. I had slept all day, everyone was probably asleep.

I rubbed my eyes, awareness finally seeking me. I finally got my breath back and I sat up.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled sleepily to Sam. He looked at me and gave me a sorry smile. I thought I was going to melt.

"I'm, uh, just looking through some things for this case I'm working on. Wanna help?" I nodded excitedly, and rushed over to look over his shoulder at the file.

"So what's it about? I still new to this." He looked back at me and grinned.

"Well, there's this killing in Colorado, and they think its suicide, but the way these pictures look, it could be a demon or mad spirit." I looked at the picture he picked up. It was a small girl, her hand was stuck in the toaster, and her throat was slit, and her eyes were gone.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. That was awful.

"Oh my baby Jesus," I whispered, sitting on the arm of the chair. "That's horrible." Sam nodded, and tucked the picture back in the folder.

"We're leaving in the morning, heading down there." He looked sad. I frowned. I wanted him to stay; he was so much nicer than Dean or Bobby. Cass wasn't that bad.

"Can I go with you and Dean, please?" I slid off the chair, and used my puppy-dog eyes on him. "Please?"

"I don't think so, Violet. It's dangerous. And I know for a fact that Dean will say no."

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Sure, it should be fine." Dean said, smirking at Sam.

"Dean, she could get killed. She has no training at all, let alone knowing what to do. We can't take this risk." Dean patted his shoulder.

"Sammy-Boy, all this girl needs is some salt and Holy-Water and she'll be fine." A laugh slipped out of my mouth, causing me to blush.

"Fine, got to bed." Sam fumed off to one of the rooms, slamming the door.

"Don't worry, kid, he'll cool off." I really hope so.

**And BAM! Done with that chapter! Sam and Dean, Cass too, give you all a sweet hello. Tell me what you think, and please give me some ideas. Love you all! Review too! It makes me very happy! ~ Wolfy**


End file.
